You Are The Girl That I've Been Dreaming Of
by CFredheim13
Summary: Brittana fanfic that takes place during prom.


Santana looked at the blond dancer walk through the crowd to take her spot on stage. Brittany had agreed to help Blain with his number. And Santana knew for a fact that she had something to do with the choice of song as well. Not that anyone knew what song they had picked.

Brittany looked breathtaking in her yellow dress. And that was exactly the thing she did to Santana, she took her breath away.  
>"Earth to Santana," Dave waved his hand in front of the brunette's face.<br>"Shut up, Karofsky."  
>"Alright," he raised his hands in defense. "I'm just wondering if you want to dance."<br>Santana shot the boy an angry glare.  
>"And make a fool of myself in front of the entire school? You can't dance!"<br>"Whatever." Dave shrugged and walked away. Santana was suddenly reminded of the conversation she had with Brittany not too long ago.

_Brittany walked up to the brunette st__anding by her locker.  
>"Hi, San," the girl turned around and her mouth broke into a huge grin when she realized who had talked to her.<br>"Hello, Britt-Britt. What's up?"  
>Brittany looked up and then back at Santana.<br>"Duh, the ceiling," she pointed out. The Latina giggled and shut her locker. Brittany tilted her head a little to the left. "You look like you have something to tell me."  
>Santana's flickering eyes quickly found the blue ones belonging to the blonde in front of her.<br>"What makes you think that?"  
>"I don't know," Brittany shrugged. "But I suppose it has something to do with your nervous lip biting or your flickering eyes." Santana just smiled. Brittany could read her like an open book, without even trying.<br>"Yeah, I have to ask you something." The brunette grabbed the taller girl's hand and dragged her into an empty classroom across the hall before shutting the door.  
>"Santana? Is this about my sweet lady kisses? Because you don't have to ask for them, you know. I'm not with Artie anymore." Brittany's comment was ignored.<br>"Listen, Britt. You know Karofsky can't dance, right?" The Latina looked serious and slightly nervous. Brittany was really not sure where the conversation was heading.  
>"Anyway," Santana continued. "Prom is coming up and if we win prom king and queen, we have to dance." Santana was hoping Brittany would get the picture and make things a lot easier for her. But the blonde dancer still looked confused. Santana sighed.<br>"So I'm kind of wondering if you can teach him some moves." The Latina's voice trailed off. She was really uncomfortable with asking Brittany for help with this, but everyone knew that the blond was the best dancer in school.  
>Brittany looked at Santana with an expressionless face.<br>"No."  
>Santana snapped her head up and moved her eyes from a spot on the floor and into the blue eyes she both knew and loved.<br>"You know how important this is for me…" Santana looked like a child who had lost their puppy.  
>"Whatever," Brittany shrugged and walked towards the door. "I'm not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance with you."<em>

Santana stood alone at the back of the dance floor right before the band started to play. She knew which song it was from the very first note.  
>Brittany looked at the brunette from her spot on stage and saw the hurt in the girl's eyes. But it vanished only seconds after when Dave came back and she realized where she was. Santana put on a fake smile and started dancing with the boy.<p>

_You are the girl that I've been dreaming of  
>Ever since I was a little girl<em>

Santana felt like something had rammed into her chest and pushed all the air out of her when she recalled meeting the blonde for the first time at the age of eight. She never knew a song could have that effect on her. But the brunette didn't let anyone see how she felt. Brittany was the only one who saw straight through the fake smiles and the happy dancing.

_One!  
>I'm biting my tongue<br>Two!  
>He's kissing on you<br>Three!  
>Oh, why can't you see?<br>One! Two! Three! Four!_

Santana knew exactly why Brittany had picked that song. The dancer was hurt because Santana asked her to teach Dave how to dance, and that song was her way of showing it. It didn't matter that Blaine was the one singing; the Latina only heard Brittany's voice.

_Word's on the streets and it'__s on the news:  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you<em>

The blonde danced on stage and sung her parts perfectly while she watched each word hit the girl she loved. Santana didn't let her smile fade or her actions reflect the pain she was feeling. But Brittany knew that she was taking in every word of the song and the meaning Brittany put behind it.

_He's got two left feet and he bites my moves  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!<em>

Santana looked up a couple of times and met the blue eyes on stage. She regretted asking Brittany for help and the dancer knew that she was hurting because of it.

_The second I do, I know we're gonna be through  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you<br>He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!<em>

Santana locked eyes with Brittany. She couldn't take it much longer. The guilt of hurting the girl she loved was eating her up from the inside. Brittany pretty much read the brunette's mind and wasn't surprised when the girl stormed out the door. Jumping down from the stage then would've caused a scene, so the dancer stayed put until the end of the song.  
>Brittany knew exactly where to find the brunette and stumbled through the locker-room door only seconds after singing the last note.<br>"Santana?" she called out. No one answered, but the blonde walked straight towards Santana's usual spot in the back. The calling of her name was merely to let the brunette know who had entered the empty room.  
>Brittany rounded the last row of lockers and spotted Santana in the corner. The Latina was sitting on the floor with her legs pressed tightly to her chest. Tears were streaming down her face.<br>"I'm so sorry about this whole Karofsky thing," she sobbed as the blonde girl sat down on her knees in front of her.  
>"Don't be. I know why you're doing it. And everyone knows I'm the best dancer in school. Nobody else but me could've taught that monster of a hockey player how to move gracefully." Brittany smiled as her comment made the brunette chuckle.<br>"It hurts that you're with him though, San. Because I want you to be with me. And I want to be the only one who gets to dance with you." Santana looked up and Brittany saw the pain in her eyes more clearly now, even though some of it was slowly fading away. "That's why I told Blaine to sing that song. Because you are the girl I've been dreaming of and I'm not going to teach anyone else how to dance with you." The blonde used her right hand to wipe away a tear from Santana's face.  
>"I love you," the Latina said with an unsteady voice.<br>"Of course you do, I'm pretty fabulous."  
>They both let out a laugh.<br>"I love you too, Santana. No matter how many boys you pretend to date before I get to keep you to myself."  
>The blonde leaned in and placed a quick, but loving kiss on Santana's waiting lips. The second she pulled away, she was dragged back by the brunette for more.<br>"Hold on…" Brittany pulled away and received a concerned look from Santana. "I love this song! Dance with me." The smaller girl didn't even have time to think before she was dragged up on her feet and into Brittany's arms.  
>The music from the gym was leaking through the walls.<p>

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
><em>_I'm tripping on words  
><em>_You've got my head spinning  
><em>_I don't know where to go from here _

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
><em>_Nothing to prove  
><em>_And it's you and me and all of the people  
><em>_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_


End file.
